


The great, powerful King and his beautiful, beloved wife

by Xapheryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bodily Fluids, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Watersports, copious amounts of bodily fluids, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xapheryn/pseuds/Xapheryn
Summary: A short story of a mighty King and his little servant turned wife.A young thief gets taken into the King's service, serving the man in more ways than normal.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 673





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THE WARNINGS AND TAGS.  
> No beta. Probably a mess of strange tenses and whatnot, sorry about that.
> 
> The King is 35/36.  
> The boy is 16.
> 
> I apologize for this story. But not really.

There is a king, a great man despite his relatively young age of thirty-five, who is feared by all. He has powerful connections and riches, a huge castle and many followers. The King's magic is also the greatest and strongest ever known to the whole world. His cold demeanor, handsome looks and power made him a man that is coveted by everyone who knew of him. 

He has a daughter, a young teenage girl who was birthed by his late wife who died during childbirth. A beautiful girl, taking after her mother, with brown hair and green eyes. She was a spoiled little thing, able to get whatever she wanted. 

But one day, she found something the King refused to give to her, no matter how much she cried and begged.

It was a young boy, barely older than her own fifteen years. The king found him while he was outside, during his rare moments of travel outside the country while he was disguised as a noble. The boy was a thief, and tried his luck by stealing a small bag of cookies the King's daughter baked for her father, thinking it was a bag of coin due to the decorations on the bag itself and the shapes shown through the fabric.

The young thief obviously failed. Before he could even touch it, he was already caught.

Before the hidden guards could cut off the thief's hands, the King stopped them. He grabbed the young boy as he tried to escape, struggling futilely. The young boy wore a cloak and hid his appearance this way, but the King was no fool. He caught a glimpse of the beautiful boy's face and saw a tender, young face. Light skin, big sky blue eyes, and hair as dark as the night. It was a miracle the boy was not hidden away in a high-class brothel or a rich Lord's bedchambers.

The young thief did not know who he tried to rob, but when the King flashed his ruby colored eyes at him, the infamous characteristic of the King, the young boy immediately stopped his struggling.

His fearful face was a beautiful sight.

That was the day the young boy became the King's personal servant and the day the King became obsessed with the boy.

The young boy was a feisty little thing, orphaned since young and living on the streets made him wary of everyone. He did his duties grudgingly at first. But after the first time he was made to take the King's cock inside his untouched body, he slowly mellowed.

Yes, his untouched body.

Despite the young boy's beautiful looks, he was miraculously untouched. This knowledge greatly pleased the King and only made his obsession with the boy more intense. He wanted to completely defile and own the boy.

The first time the boy took the King's cock was after a half year of being in the King's service. He threw a tantrum again and the King finally had enough and "punished" him.

This was also the first time the boy cried since he was abandoned, not in fear or pain, no- but in pleasure.

He was crying as he was penetrated by the thick cock for the very first time, his virginity taken just like that.

He was crying as he was made to bounce on the King's large cock, his swollen hole had already been used for many hours by then.

He was crying as he was made to take multiple loads of semen inside his little hole that was barely able to close up, winking out globs of seed whenever the King pulled out.

He was crying as he was made to sleep with the King's big cock plugging up his little hole, before being fucked awake again.

That was the day the debauchery started.

It started off relatively tame.

The boy was only made to do his normal duties with some extra "duties" during the night. 

But that slowly changed.

At first, they only had sex once a week. That changed to once a day. Which quickly changed to multiple times a day.

His daily duty slowly started to change to keeping the king's cock warm inside his body during the night.

Which escalated to also during breakfast.

And lunch.

And during the King's daily duties of ruling the kingdom.

And dinner.

And evening.

It became such a normal occurence to see the boy seated on top of the King, with the King's large cock buried inside him, that it no longer shocked anyone.

People thought it would stay at that.

But little did they know, the King used the boy as his personal toilet, as well.

The boy's duties consisted of the following things now:

He would wake up after sleeping with the King's cock inside him.

He'd wake up the King by fucking himself on the King's morning wood, being pumped full of semen once again. After that, he'd have to wait until the King was fully awake so he can start attending to his needs. When the King was awake and his cock was soft again, he would fill the boy with his piss. The first piss of the day was always a big one. The boy would sit on the King as he was slowly filled up with the man's piss. 

After that, he was free to finally get up from the cock and wash up. He would do this by quickly shoving a plug up his ass to keep the mixture of semen and piss inside and run to the bathroom to be finally able to let out all the fluids. This doubled up as his first enema of the day. 

Afterwards, he'd clean his bowels with water to stay nice and fresh for the King. He'd also lube his asshole up a little bit. Not too much, just enough for the King's cock to slide in without any friction during the day.

He would then help the King wash up. He would do this with plain warm water and some scented soaps. The King enjoyed this the best with his dick inside the boy's mouth. It wouldn't be hard most of the time, it would just stay soft and moist inside the boy's mouth as the boy washed him, suckling him gently from time to time. Only when the boy had to wash the King's silky platinum blond hair would the cock slide out of his mouth. The King would also gently wash the boy's hair during this time, nibbling on his rosy lips and sliding his tongue into the pliant little mouth.

When both the King and his little servant were completely clean, it would be time for breakfast. The breakfast that was made by the castle's cooks will be delivered by other servants.

The boy would sit straddled on top of the King, filled with the man's cock once again.

He'd attend to his King and feed the man little bites of breakfast while kissing the man between every spoonful of food. The King would share his breakfast this way, the boy swallowing up bits of chewed food like a baby bird. The boy would massage the King's cock with his soft inner walls while they ate, clenching around the half-hard length from time to time.

After breakfast, the King would have his own duties to attend to. They'd get up from the table, the King's cock falling out of the boy's hole as they did. He would then get dressed by the boy, his hair would be combed, and made to look presentable.

Then they would arrive at the throne room and the boy would have to start the hardest part of his day.

The King would sit elegantly on his throne.

The boy would then straddle the king and arrange the robes around them in a way that it'd look neat and graceful. His own clothes were made in a special way by now; his pants has an opening with access to his rear. It was barely ever buttoned up, only very rarely during special occasions would he be able to wear his clothes in a completely decent manner. Most of the time he didn't get the chance to do that.

After sitting on the King while facing each other, he would open the man's robes and pull out the cock that would have hardened by now, and slowly sheath it within himself, the slick he put inside himself before easing the entry.

Then, the hardest part of the day would officially start. 

The problem wasn't sitting there, impaled on the King's cock, oh no. It was the fact that the man drank a lot of water during the day. 

The boy would be forced to sit from morning until evening, slowly being filled with the King's piss. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a little bit. But it was a lot. By the end of the day, his bowels and stomach would be completely full, his stomach stretched out as if he were pregnant.

When he had to do this for the first time, he cried a lot, his body unused to being filled with so much liquid. The liquid had nowhere to go but deeper, the King's cock was too big for the piss to escape around the length, the boy's little hole stretched completely whenever he was impaled on the King.

But slowly his body got used to it. His body was now accustomed to being filled to the brim with all kinds of liquids. The boy even thought it was comforting in a way now. But the fact that it was still difficult to keep it inside never completely disappeared.

During the King's duties, the boy would accompany the man the whole time. Sometimes he would nap on top of the man, his arms curled around the King's neck as he slowly breathed in and out. The King always enjoyed it when he did, his body warmer during sleep. 

When the day was done and the King was ready to retreat to his chambers for dinner, the boy would have to be quick again. He'd keep his plug ready as he dismounted the man, shoving it in his hole fast before any liquid could escape. His belly would be rounder, some days more so than others. 

Most days they'd eat dinner in the King's chambers. They'd go back to the chambers, the boy's hole plugged up nicely with a sizeable plug, his stomach rounded. The King would let him take his time to clean himself up and release all the liquid inside. This would be his second enema of the day. He'd clean himself up completely, filling his bowels with water a few times again to be sure he'd be clean. He'd also dab on some perfume and make himself extra pretty, ready for the night.

When he was back in the chambers, he'd of course seat himself on the King's cock again, the man always gladly accepting him in his arms. He always sits straddled on top of the King, with them facing each other. The maids would then bring in the food and they'd fuck as they ate. He would feed bites to his King with a spoon, the man would chew the food and kiss him, sharing half of each bite. His cock would be completely hard inside the boy, thrusting in and out from time to time, stimulating the boy's prostate as they ate. 

The boy would moan beautifully, his face flushing as the King's tongue pushed inside his mouth. He'd suck on the tongue that was coated with food, swallowing the King's saliva and bits of food. When the plates are finally empty, the King would push him down and fuck him until they both came. After that, they'd retire to their sleeping chambers and continue their activities there until well into the night. When it's finally time to sleep, the boy would of course be plugged up with the King's cock. The next day would repeat with the same duties.

Some days they'd eat in the dining hall, which always made the boy uncomfortable whenever it happened. Not because he couldn't leave to empty his bowels, which the King let him do before they had dinner in the dining hall, but because he'd be made to feed from the King's mouth in front of the princess. And sometimes more.

The princess was a jealous thing after the King brought the boy back. Not jealous of the boy, of course, but jealous of her own father. She wanted that boy. But her father was unwilling to give him to her. So whenever she saw them together, which was always, she'd be grumpy.

When the girl threw too big of a tantrum during those times, the King would mock her by fucking the boy right in front of her, which made her storm away in anger most of the time.

It was alright if she left early, but sometimes she didn't. Those moments were the most embarrassing.

The boy was originally straight and the princess was a very pretty girl. He has become numb to being embarrassed when he was made to do these things in front of people older than him, but somehow he was still very shy in front of the young girl.

Whenever this happened, he still lost himself in pleasure as he was mounted on top of the dining table in the dining hall. He'd cry out and beg to be filled with seed. And sometimes, the princess would sit there long enough to watch him cum all over himself, a greedy look on her face. Whenever this happened, he'd flush red in embarrassment and try to hide his face in the King's robes. The man would chuckle lovingly, before getting up with his cock still inside and carry him back to their chambers.

They'd then continue their nightly ritual of fucking deep into the night.

The King's obsession with him was known widespread by now, how the King kept his little servant extremely close to him day and night. They slowly but surely started to refer to him as the King's wife; the boy the only one known to be able to calm the King’s temper.

On the rare days when the King was free, they'd do their morning rituals before skipping straight to having sex the whole day. On those days, the King would play with the boy's body until he was sobbing due to the overstimulation. 

The King would make him wear plugs with a tail, the size increasing every session, preparing the boy to take bigger things. The King briefly entertained the thought of letting the boy be taken by an animal, but quickly discarded the thought, his possessiveness getting the better of him. The mere thought of anyone, creature or not, touching his boy made his blood boil with rage. Instead, the King invented a spell to temporarily change himself into a wolf.

After the boy was able to take a plug that was double the width of the King's impressive cock, he was made to take multiple lengths at once. Fake ones of course, as the King was extremely possessive. The King slowly worked his way up with just his cock and a dildo, before moving on to two dildos and his own cock. Watching the boy sob out in pleasure as he thrust himself and the objects in and out was extremely arousing.

After training the boy sufficiently, he moved on to bigger things. 

The King would change into a wolf and fuck the boy as he cried out in humiliation, the boy's whimpering and whines only serving to turn the King on even more. He had to train the boy before he could take his knot in his wolf form, the knot too big otherwise. 

After the first time he fucked the boy in his wolf form, he patiently laid on top of him as he waited for the knot to go down. The boy let out a watery sigh as he laid on his stomach below the King, taking comfort in being blanketed by the large fluffy wolf form. The warmth the soft fur gave him made him feel better, slowly learning to savor the feel of the knot inside him as he was filled with seed. 

Before he knew it, the boy would crave that knot from time to time. He still preferred his King's human form, but he slowly started to enjoy the humiliation of being fucked by an animal, to enjoy feeling the knot inside him as the monstrous looking cock spurted seed in him continuously for an hour.

The King would some days push his fist inside the boy's hole and watch his forearm disappear in the slender body. The boy acted like he didn't enjoy it, but he secretly relished in the extreme stretch. It amazed him that his body could take that much.

The King loved watching the boy push out vegetables and fruits from his hole, seeing the reddened rim expand and soon after a green apple or mango would fall out of him. The boy hated vegetables and some sour fruits, so the King enjoyed bullying him by feeding his lower "mouth" with those things. The size of the objects pushed into the boy slowly became larger and larger, but never too big. The King was very careful with the boy's body after every session, letting the most famed healers check the boy's body to keep him healthy and tight. He wouldn't want the boy to be permanently damaged and loose; he rather enjoys the tightness around his cock.

The boy doesn't understand how the King can still be so interested in him and his body after so many months, if not years. He thought the interest would lessen over time, but it only became more intense.

It has now been years. The boy grew older, and is known across the world as the most beautiful boy there ever was. A lot of people lusted over the boy but they'd never dare to touch, let alone steal, the wife of the most feared man in the world. 

The princess has also finally given up, content to find different boys and girls to play with before being made to marry the son of a powerful ally.

The boy still attended to his duties, but he was not shy anymore. They'd boldly fuck in front of everyone; peasants, guests, and nobles alike. 

The boy barely wore clothing anymore, completely comfortable in showing off his gorgeous, slender body. He'd wear shiny ornaments and a pretty jeweled butt plug, his little cocklet would have coveted gems hanging off of it, his neck with priceless jewelry. The King loves his wife very much, the huge amount of riches bestowed upon the boy a testament to that.

During the King's daily duties in the throne room, the boy would languidly move his body on top of the King, he'd sit facing the room with his legs completely spread, showing off the King's large cock that was penetrating him, his little hole greedily swallowing the length. The men and women that came to audit the King would watch in jealousy and lust as the boy bounced himself on the King's cock, the jewelry hanging off of him rattling with every movement. The King still used him as a personal toilet; the boy's body has grown bigger and was now able to comfortably keep any liquid the King bestowed him inside. When he was done fucking himself with the King's cock, he'd lay back lazily and stroke his own cock, playing with himself as the people watched and stuttered through their words. His amazing King always stayed graceful however, his face the picture of stoicism. 

While he is playing with himself, he'd pinch his own nipples, suck his own fingers and moan as he clenches around the hard cock inside him, slowly in the mood again to fuck himself on the King's cock. He'd make short aborted thrusts before moving his hips off the cock until just the tip remained inside, before slamming himself back down, another round of fucking himself starting. This would happen every hour or so, he'd get bored of fucking himself, before becoming horny again and starting it all over again. Whenever this happened, the people in the room could never keep their eyes off him. They'd watch as he came all over himself over and over, as his hole rhythmically clenched around the King's cock, listening to his sweet moans.

You'd think the King would hide his little wife away. But the King loved that the boy was so wanton and willing to show it off. He loved knowing he was the only one who has ever touched the boy, the only one who ever will. He loved seeing all those jealous gazes, knowing he was the sole owner of the beautiful boy.

There were never protests at the way they showed their love towards each other. The King was too powerful; he could do whatever he wanted with no resistance. The people who got to watch never complained either, as they all secretly enjoyed each and every show, touching themselves during the night or finding substitutes as they got themselves off to the image of the beautiful, debauched boy.

This was how they were known to the world. Everyone knew how much the King loved to dote on his little wife and how much they loved each other.

The great, powerful King and his beautiful, beloved wife.


	2. Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own story (...cough) I drew porn :D yaaay! I love watching pretty boys get reamed uwu
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@Xapheryn](https://twitter.com/xapheryn) if you enjoy stuff like this (I'm a Twitter noob help).
> 
> I'm currently working on another short story about a ghost that is less degenerate which I'll post soonTM. Maybe.


End file.
